PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal requests establishment of a new NIGMS T32 Biotechnology Training Program at UW-Madison. BTP has an aim of increasing mentoring skills through provision of WISCIENCE- and NRMN-inspired workshops to our mentors deepen skills and impacts in the promotion of excellence in science. For our trainees, our aim is to improve their ability to clearly communicate the basics of science and also to understand the constraints and solutions to carrying out rigorous, reproducible and responsible research across the breadth of topics relevant to a successful career in biotechnology. Our training plan focuses on supporting a diversity of trainees and helping them to learn to speak clearly and interact effectively with a breadth of colleagues. This is the basis for our cross-disciplinary career development efforts. Each year, BTP receives up to 100 applications from new TGE students that join our mentor?s labs. This high level of interest reflects the visible, innovative and successful training that BTP provides at UW-Madison. BTP requests support for 11 new trainees each year from this large group of enthusiastic applicants and continued support for a 2nd year, accounting for our request for a total of 22 NIGMS-funded trainees each year. BTP trainees will receive NIGMS support during the 2nd and 3rd years of graduate school and participate in BTP program activities during all years they are in graduate school. BTP trainees (with mentor guidance) will have leading roles in organizing, teaching and presenting in a completely revamped BTP Seminar, which provides the framework for our cross-disciplinary approach to integrative training in rigorous, reproducible and responsible conduct of research. Trainees also complete courses in responsible conduct of research in the 1st and 4th years, a required course in rigorous and reproducible methods of research, and an innovative class in entrepreneurship that sets the stage for internships. BTP trainees will complete internships and other career advancement opportunities through a newly formed innovative connection to the biotechnology trade advocacy group BioForward Wisconsin, its ~150 industry members and other sponsors. BTP is committed to tracking and analyzing the outcomes of its programs, trainees, mentors and internship sponsors. We will use professionally designed and distributed anonymous surveys, personal interviews, institutional data and social media to continue this effort and enlist professionals from the UW-Madison Survey Center and LEAD to carry out independent assessment and analysis to continually improve the impacts and outcomes of the BTP.